1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door closer with an oblong one-piece body which presents an upper surface parallel with regard to a lower surface, two-opposite lateral faces connecting the lower surface and the upper surface, and two fore-parts limiting the body in its longitudinal extension. In the longitudinal extension on the lower surface there are mounting plates sticking out from the fore-parts. The door closer features bearing blocks at both lateral faces in which a drive shaft is rotatably supported to be connected to a rod assembly.
2. Background Information
Such a type of door closer is known under the designation xe2x80x9cDORMA TS 77xe2x80x9d and is approved thanks to its reliability and the numerous practical application possibilities. The door closer may be mounted on the inner or outer side of a door leaf as well as on a door frame. Generally, mounting the door closer on the door leaf""s inside is problematic, as the door leaf during opening is moved in the direction of the adjoining wall and the door closer is then located between the door leaf and this wall. When the opening angle is too important or specific, the door closer incurs or possibly creates the danger to impact on and thus damage the adjoining wall, especially when the door is mounted in a corner of a room or in a thick wall. For the above-mentioned applications, it is suitable to limit the opening angle. It is therefore worth striving for compact door closers presenting substantially simultaneously a minimum overall height, while maintaining the existent application variety as well as their different features.
The already known door closer""s external dimensions, especially the overall height, are, due to the specific inside conception, relatively important or specific, resulting in increased package material consumption for packaging and furthermore demanding important stock and transportation space. The door closer""s exterior edged shape involves manufacturing problems with regard to hollow spaces in the material and is not acceptable as to an economic use of material.
The problem or object of the present invention is to improve a door closer as discussed above such to provide a compact and aesthetic unit that may be manufactured with a minimum amount of material.
The object of the invention can be achieved in a door closer as discussed herein, which door closer has lateral faces that take a curved and/or bevelled course towards each other, starting at the lower surface and ending at the upper surface, and in that the bearing blocks are built between their fronts and lateral faces ascending from the lower surface. More inventional beneficial developments of possible embodiments of the present invention are discussed in the features hereinbelow.
The object of the present invention is discussed above presents the advantage that a reduced overall height can be realized with an externally compact shaped door closer. Thus the door closer can also be suitable for use under restricted or inopportune mounting conditions with regard to a limited door leaf opening angle. Generally, a door closer will be preferred which has mechanical and hydraulic units that can be arranged lengthwise in a corresponding channel of the body.
Although for the inventional body the material consumption can be extremely reduced, all characteristics with regard to strength and functionality can essentially be guaranteed. Wall thickness can be essentially reduced to a minimum. The resulting exterior contours are aesthetically designed featuring substantially smooth and seamless transitions. The body can become oblong due to the serial arrangement of its functional units, whereby the lateral faces adapt to the channel""s contours. Ideally the lateral faces can take a curved or bevelled course. The exterior contour""s smooth course, especially of the lateral faces and of the bearing blocks to be explained hereinafter, can considerably reduce material consumption and problems related to casting technique.
With the intention of obtaining sufficiently stable drive shaft""s outlet openings, the lateral faces can present massive block typed reinforcements, that, as far as they are concerned, are designed in a material-saving manner. The connection of these so-called bearing blocks to the body""s lower part is exceptionally advantageous. The drive shaft can be arranged such to allow mounting the door closer in different positions.
Furthermore, the drive shaft can be supported and fixed in a suitable axle bore-hole in a manner that allows easy assembling and reduces material consumption.
The reduced external dimensions can decrease the required amount of package material and simultaneously the space required for stock and transportation. Reduced volume and weight can increase packaging density during transportation and furthermore facilitate handling for the fitter on site. Moreover, the aforementioned characteristics considerably contribute to reduce production cost.
The above discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further hereinbelow with reference to the accompanying figures. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is, the plural of xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d. By stating xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d, the Applicants do not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and maintains that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicants hereby assert that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.